A major problem existing with the weekend painter is painting a straight line along a window sash or between the juncture of a wall or ceiling or where any two differently colored sections intersect.
The present invention permits the average painter to accomplish this art.
A number of U.S. Pats. relate to bridle attachment devices for paint brushes. These Patents are: Nos. 928,699 to Reese; 927,232 to Gindorff, and 1,484,230 to Northrup.